1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guiding device, more particularly to a drill guiding device used to guide the formation of holes in a wooden workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional rectangular wooden frame 1 is shown to comprise four elongated frame members 2. Each of the frame members 2 has opposite mounting surfaces 3 formed with a respective mounting hole 4. In this example, the mounting surfaces 3 incline by an angle of 45.degree.. A wooden peg 5 has two ends which extend into aligned mounting holes 4 of two adjacent frame members 2, and adhesive is applied on the mounting surfaces 3 of the adjacent frame members 2 so as to connect the same.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional rectangular wooden frame (1a) is shown to similarly comprise four elongated frame members (2a). Two of the frame members (2a) have opposite side surfaces (3a) which are respectively formed with a pair of mounting holes (4a). The remaining two frame members (2a) have two end surfaces (3b) formed with a respective mounting hole (4b). A wooden peg 5 has two ends which extend into aligned mounting holes (4a, 4b) of two adjacent frame members (2a), and adhesive is applied on the side surface (3a) and the end surface (3b) of the adjacent frame members (2a) so as to connect the same.
During the mass production of the rectangular frames, a drill guiding device is required to guide the formation of mounting holes in the frame members, especially when the mounting surfaces of the frame members are inclined. A conventional clamping device is used with the drill guiding device to ensure that the drill can be maintained perpendicular with respect to the mounting surface. For an individual who wishes to make a small number of rectangular frames in his own workshop, it is not economical to purchase the conventional drill guiding device or clamping device used in factories. However, if no drill guiding device is employed when forming the mounting holes, a high degree of precision cannot be achieved, thereby resulting in the production of poor quality products.